When it comes to boldness
by LexiI1030
Summary: Just another oral test, which most students dislike. But when you call Tajima first, well this is what you get. Tajima/Mihashi. Fourth fic of this pairing up, and believe me, there's more to come.


Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Oofuri.

A/N: I sort of got this idea since I recently had my oral test (though it's nothing like the one in the story. How I wish it is).

* * *

It's one of those days when the teacher asks you to do something annoying, like – an oral test. And usually, that comes with annoying instructions. For example –

"Okay, class, I want you to come up to the board and write down three of your most favorite things, then explain why you chose those three."

A series of groans and grumbles rises, along with sounds of complaints which of course, changes nothing. The teacher looks around the class searching for her first prey, but also at the same time, actually expecting a volunteer.

"Who will like to go first?"

Naturally no one will, and the teacher waits a few seconds before speaking again.

"Alright. Since no one will, I'll have to choose myself. The first person is…"

The students hold their breath, praying hard that they won't be the unlucky one.

"…You, Tajima-kun. You'll go first."

The others heave a sigh of relief. Hamada, though, isn't as relieved as the others. He knows that when it comes to favorite things, there are countless weird possibilities with Tajima. And when it comes to boldness, Tajima definitely wins.

Tajima stands up and walks to the board. Then, without even having to think at all, he writes down his answer and turns to face the class when he's finished.

Everyone, including the teacher, stares. They stare - stare - and they stare. Tajima stares back.

On the board, written clearly, are these three things –

1. Baseball.

2. Nishiura baseball team.

And number three –

Mihashi Ren.

Tajima turns towards the teacher.

"So do I start explaining now?"

She's not even sure if she wants him to, but she nods anyway. Tajima turns towards the class again, and starts speaking.

"So first, baseball, which is not surprising at all, because who wouldn't love baseball? It's cool, fun and perfectly awesome, and I get to meet really cool people, and that brings me to number two. My teammates are really great and really fun to be with, and as for Momoe-kan, she can be really scary but she's a really cool coach, and Shiga-sensei is really cool too. So basically, my team is awesome. And number three…."

Everyone sits up at once.

"….Well, Mihashi. He's……are you sure you want me to explain about him? Because it can get very long…ah never mind, I'll explain anyway. So about Mihashi, firstly – well he's cute, and he stutters and stammers a lot and that's kinda cute too. And he practices a lot in pitching, like seriously a lot, but he still lacks confidence and I always have to cheer him up, and that brings him back to cute. We actually have a lot in common, like how we're really bad in studies, and how we really like to eat, and I like talking to him...even if he still stutters, but it doesn't matter since I can understand him anyway. "

He stops for awhile, and for once the teacher is actually glad that her student isn't going to elaborate more.

But he isn't quite done yet.

"And did I mention he's cute? I mean his face, of course, along with everything else. And do you know how cute he looks when he's….well, doing practically everything! When he eats, when he talks, when he's pitching, just everything! Oh and ESPECIALLY when he's sleeping, he's so…."

"Uhm Tajima-kun..."

"And, so...yeah, I like him. No, I don't just like him, I love him, and..."

"Tajima-kun, that's enough for now! You can...you can go back to your seat now. Please." If he doesn't stop as soon as possible, the teacher is sure she's gonna faint.

Tajima looks like he wants to continue on, but he stops anyway. He walks back to his seat, seemingly oblivious to how everyone is still staring at him, or how Mihashi has gone all red and is trying to convince himself there's definitely something wrong with his ears, or how the teacher looks like she's about to faint while trying to figure out how she's supposed to grade him. Only Izumi seems to have recovered, and is actually trying hard not to laugh at everyone's faces.

Tajima sits down and looks around him. Then he turns to Hamada.

"Hey, Hamada."

Hamada snaps out of his daze at once.

"Yeah? Yes?"

Tajima looks around him again, before turning back to him.

"Why is everyone staring at me?"

Hamada can almost fall out of his chair then and there. Oh well, he thought, at least the teacher seems to have forgotten about going on with the test.

* * *

A/N: It seems that my Tajima/Mihashi fics are all short, but my ideas are always like that with this pairing. Thx for reading, pls R&R!! ^^


End file.
